Pokemon Dazzling Pink
by Pokemon Sex Change
Summary: Nathan and Katie had been in love with each other for years, but failed to admit it to each other, when a mysterious man offers them each a wish if they admit their suppressed feelings, Nathan finally goes to the world of Pokemon only he is shocked when Chloe wakes up instead


As I walked next to Katie, desperate to hold her hand, I looked at her, knowing that she felt the same notion of love, only I didn't have the guts to admit it to her, but every time I look into her eyes - her perfect hazel eyes, I feel her warmth and love attach itself to me, I crave the day I tell her how I feel. Somehow we had ended up walking into this old store, inhabited by one old man, he looked at us, Katie went to look at a book when he walked up to me;

"Excuse me, Nathan" his voice had a level of reassurance despite knowing who I am

"How do you know my name?" my voice squeaked as the shock became blatant

"I know many things… but that is not why I ask" he looked at me and then towards Katie

"Th…. then what do you want?" my voice trembled looking at him

"I can tell you and Katie over there both love each other but fail to admit it" he smirked as my face turned red before I retorted "I… I… how do you know?" I couldn't formulate a sentence as he took over the conversation "I can bring you two together and offer you a wish each to celebrate your relationship" I looked at him… magic? Like really… magic? Then I second guessed myself he already knew mine and Katie's names maybe he does have something I took the offensive in the conversation asking "why would you give us a wish as well?" he smiled and told us of his previous failures with his power and for every "happy" couple he made he would redeem himself a little more and the wish is incentive for us to help, so I agreed and he told the same story to Katie who agreed as well, he didn't ask for our wish, only told us "Your deepest truest wishes will be fulfilled, it may be best to admit it to each other when you meet after your wishes are granted and with that he told us to kiss, I leaned in, closing my eyes pulled Katie over and made contact, as soon as the contact was made I fell unconscious…

As I woke up, my view was obstructed by hair, lots of hair, specifically brunette hair, then as I turned onto my back, two massive orbs of flesh had grown, increasing the weight on my breathing massively, I pulled my hands over them, bringing about the next sight, my new small, dainty hands with slender effeminate fingers with painted nails, my hands went past my stomach revealing a severe weight change from my previously obese form into a slender busty brunette, coming into contact with my hairless pussy sent shivers of instant pleasure through my body, my legs were soft, hairless much like the rest of my body leaving only eyebrows, lashes and head hair, my height had dropped, previously I had towered about 5 inches over my bed, now I fit by the same distance, reaching about 5'6 from my previous 6'4 stature, then came the television, seemingly sparking into life as I realised I must have brushed my foot onto the remote, a familiar yet foreign voice came into life;

"As we enter the 1st day of August, my Pokemon Laboratory will officially open up to the boys and girls who have passed the age of 16 to obtain their first Pokemon, a choice consisting of either; Bulbasaur - the grass type Pokemon, Charmander - the fire type Pokemon or Squirtle - the water type Pokemon. All new trainers are welcome to come from tomorrow - the first until the end of the month… I look forward to welcoming those who come!"

Professor Oak! The esteemed Pokemon professor… that meant I was in the Pokemon universe, but… but I was in the flesh, my new form, this was the Pokemon universe, only a real version, my hands touching my new hair and tits showed that, I looked around my room, from the teenage football fan whose room was lined with Liver birds and team photos had been replaced with a pink and white room with Pokemon plushies everywhere and a lot of cards, specifically birthday cards, I picked one up and read it to myself;

Dear Our Darling Chloe

Happy 16th Birthday sweetie, hope it is full with happiness and good times

Love Grandpa and Grandma xxx

The letter offered at least some information, I was called Chloe in this reality and I had just turned 16, meaning I was not only a couple of years younger, but I could get my first Pokemon! I jumped out of bed and walked over to my mirror, looked at myself… Jesus, I was stunning! I

took a quick selfie of myself before getting changed.

I grabbed some white ripped jeans, a nice black shirt and a black choker which to my surprise I found quite easy to put on, I guess I had been given some information regarding female garments as I found my makeup quite easy to apply as well, I looked out of the window, and saw a herd of Rhyhorn running around and smiled my newly glossed lips as I opened the door.

I headed downstairs, my mother was the only one there, she had already cooked me breakfast and reminded me that "Dan" would be over in about 20 minutes and pulled out a pink backpack full of clothes, to my surprise it wasn't that big, only as the name would suggest, the size of my bag, then she took my phone, telling me that one of the rules was to never use a phone on your journey, something about retaining tradition and handed me a PokeGear instead, it was as per the games a map, phone and radio all in one, she put her number in there and told me to eat up, we were already late!

I scoffed down my fry up and waited for a knock on the door, when it came, a rather well built man with a apologetic look on his face whispered "Nathan?" I smiled and responded "Katie?" he nodded and I brought him in, my mother welcomed him; "Hi Dan, have you decided what Pokemon you are going to start with yet?" Thankfully, me and Katie had spent time watching and playing Pokemon so she responded with "Charmander!" me and my mother both smiled and laughed, she turned to me "still don't know Chloe?" In truth I never consistently chose a certain starter so I agreed, I would choose at the lab, we headed out, despite wanting to talk about what happened to us, my mother insisted on coming with us so we had to continue the charade throughout the walk.

We walked through Pallet town, to my surprise the town seemed similar to the anime as opposed to the games, it was quite large, but there were hardly any people our age, as we approached the lab, the conversation turned from light hearted Pokemon talk to my mother asking Dan to look after her "precious daughter" making me cringe with every mention as we travel through Kanto, as we walked into the lab, we saw a large explosion from the lab, a light yellow surge, electric, my mind went to Pikachu… that meant… Ash… Ash Ketchum was only meters away, we entered the lab when Professor Oak welcomed us and introduced us to Ash and his new Pikachu, to our surprise Ash springed the question; "Do you mind If I go with you guys?" Before Dan could respond I immediately responded with "yes! Of course, the more the merrier!" he said he would wait for us to choose our Pokemon, Dan went first, he took advantage of a new stock of starter Pokemon taking Charmander, then he received 5 Pokeballs and a red Pokedex, then the Professor turned to me and asked;

"So, Chloe, who would you like?" I couldn't decide until I heard a cry and a Pokemon ran towards me;"Eve… Eevee!" the Pokemon ran up to me and hugged my leg, Oak laughed;"It seems like Eevee has taken quite the liking to you, luckily for you, Eevee is at the same point as the other Pokemon, if you would like, you could choose Eevee, seeing as it likes you so much?" I always liked Eevee and now I could choose it, so I crouched over to it and asked it;"Eevee would you like to come with me?" It looked at me and cried "Eve!" Oak handed me it's Pokeball and told me to catch it, I threw the ball, it shook 4 times before clicking and confirming the catch, I called it out and asked;

"Eevee would you like to stay out of your ball?" it nodded so I put the Pokeball in my backpack along with the pink Pokedex and the 5 balls, we all thanked the Professor and headed out on our Journey into the world of Pokemon...


End file.
